


Lost

by Taekwondodo



Category: Order of the Stick
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekwondodo/pseuds/Taekwondodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bloody wizards," thought Bozzok as he brushed sand from his clothes, "Bloody, bloody wizards and their bloody magic. I don't know, you try to make a, fairly, honest living and someone transports you to, what looks like, an island! Oh well, I guess I'm stuck here until someone comes looking for me." He thought about the people left behind in the Thieves guild. "I may be here for a while..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Palm trees swayed in the breeze, seabirds called to each other as they wheeled on thermals and the huge, black, volcanic mountain cast it's slowly lengthening shadow across an expanse of sand and dunes...one of which suddenly moves to reveal a man with green skin.

"Bloody wizards," thought Bozzok as he brushed sand from his clothes, "Bloody, bloody wizards and their bloody magic. I don't know, you try to make a, fairly, honest living and someone transports you to, what looks like, an island! Oh well, I guess I'm stuck here until someone comes looking for me." He thought about the people left behind in the Thieves guild. "I may be here for a while..."

X Three weeks Later X

"Voices." Thought Bozzok sleepily. "Voices!" he shouted jerking awake. "Rescue!" he ran out of the crude shelter he had built and towards the sound of voices. The first thing he saw was a ship tacking into the wind and sailing away from the island. Closer to there was a man in a suit, knee deep in the surf and shouting after the retreating ship.

"Mr Jones, Mr Jones! Come back!"

Bozzok was shocked. Who would purposely abandon someone on an island? The suited man, his shoulders slumped with dejection turned and saw Bozzok on the beach.

"A person? On this island?" he stuck out his hand "Phil Rodriguez, lawyer."

Bozzok took his hand, "The name's Bozzok. I've been stranded here for three weeks now. Have they really just left you here?"

Phil half-turned in the direction of the departing ship. "Mr Jones said I had to think about what I had done. He said a week should be about long enough."

"And what had you done?"

"I don't know exactly but I think it was something to do with the Elves."

"Elves?"

Phil nodded, "and the cell."

Bozzok ran this through his head. Elves and a cell? Were the elves in the cell? What would elves be doing in a cell? He gave up.

"Since I've been here a while I've set up a little hut and fire and stuff just around the beach. If you want you can stay with me?"

"OK."

X Later That Night X

"Mr Bozzok..."

"Hmm..."

"Mr Bozzok are you awake?"

Bozzok sighed, "What is it Phil?"

"It's cold and dark and I'm scared, can I sleep with you?"

Bozzok sighed again but it was hard to say no, he had this way of looking like a kicked puppy.

"OK, come on then." He said lifting his blanket woven from palm fronds. When Phil came over and snuggled into him he was surprised. "Are you not wearing anything?"

"No." said Phil. "And I was hoping to persuade you to do the same. I want to try what the elves were doing."

"Elves?" said Bozzok but then Phil started touching him in ways that made it hard to say no, very hard indeed.


End file.
